candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 August 2015
04:10 What was it? 04:11 BUMBLEBEE 04:16 Sory i left earlier Michael. I just woke up and i wanted to refresh myself 04:17 *Sorry 04:18 Anyway what i wanted to tell that on CCS fanon wiki. Ive started a new hurricane center in which each floor is an episode. there are 103 episodeds(floors) 04:23 :D 04:23 Where is it 04:24 Its called Candy crush Hurricane Center 04:25 Ok 04:25 I will have to delay to story though :? 04:25 *:/ 04:25 * :/ 04:26 candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Candy_Crush_Saga_II My other fanon 04:26 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Candy_Crush_Saga:_The_Secret_of_Bubblegum_Bridge My main fanon 06:13 hi 06:57 i think rhinos are obese unicorns 06:59 How come? 07:00 cuz rhinos are fat 07:05 Is he a character of CCS? 07:36 Hi 07:57 Lets get cooled off.... 07:57 Hi guys :/ 07:58 hi edrunk XD 07:58 Edrunk?! -_- 07:58 sorry misread your name 07:58 -_____________________- 07:58 Lets get cooled off.. and never burn again. 07:59 أي شخص على مستوى 347؟ 07:59 Aladdin, speak English :/ 07:59 Hey. 07:59 He is fine.... 08:00 He said "anyone on this level* 08:00 Oh. 08:00 Well, I am on mobile. :/ 08:00 hacked 1149 XD 08:01 -_- 08:01 HACKED? 08:01 yes :P 08:01 i hacked all levels XD 08:01 o.o 08:01 Good for you.... 08:02 Ice? 08:03 Please. 08:04 1150 also hacked XD 08:05 لماذا أنت تتجاهل لي؟ 08:07 Edunk, did you understand the word "Ice"? 08:08 Yes. 08:08 Ban. 08:08 Snow = kick, right? :D 08:09 o/ 08:09 Hi all! o/ 08:09 1151 also done :P 08:09 Hi Spongebob. 08:09 Wait... Ice?! 08:10 Because I'm a sponge, I will scrub you, not throw ice. :P lel 08:10 I was talking to CC. 08:11 LOL XD 08:11 Do you understand that Ice thingy? P 08:11 Yes :D 08:12 التوقف عن تجاهل لي، والناس 08:12 * Spongebob789 opens Google Translate 08:13 "Stop ignoring me, people" 08:13 THEN SPEAK ENGLISH! -_- 08:13 Don't be rude, Edunk. 08:13 edunk... 08:13 Maybe he can't. 08:14 Sorry :/ 08:14 I can't previously. But I can now. Maybe he still need to learn. 08:14 But this English Wikia :/ 08:14 *this is 08:14 That is not really true 08:14 I spoke in russian for weeks on end and nobody even cared. 08:15 Because they ignored you? :P 08:15 That means English is not his native language. 08:15 1152 done :P 08:15 with hacks? -_- 08:15 yes XD 08:15 -_- 08:15 -_- 08:15 Now WITHOUT hacks -_- 08:16 Stop hacking. -_- 08:16 no :P 08:16 WB Elsa 08:16 CC, ice? 08:16 Ice = Ban? 08:17 Clearly. 08:17 Elsa, you nearly killed anna, twice 08:17 Ya 08:17 stop throwing ice at people, or they will be rip 08:17 or X_X 08:17 aka, dead. 08:17 style=color:yellow test /span 08:18 (fp animation) (fp animation) (fp animation) (fp animation) (fp animation) (fp animation) (fp animation) (fp animation) 08:18 My favorite character from Frozen was def the reindeer person. 08:18 Sven I think it was 08:18 Sven is Rose 08:18 Or Roseturnip IRL 08:19 Wait rose is a reindeer? 08:19 o.o 08:19 But I just went hunting the other day 08:19 and I took down a reindeer 08:19 Uh oh. 08:19 1153 done :P 08:19 With hax 08:19 :P 08:19 yes XD 08:20 -_- 08:20 but.... 08:20 STOP 08:20 Wait... Reindeer's are better than people? That means Reindeer's are better than Justin Bieber. XD lel 08:20 lets cool off and never get fired up again.... 08:20 STOP 08:20 HACKING! 08:20 wait spongebob likes Justin Bieber? 08:20 Nope. :P 08:20 wait, edunk is hacking!? 08:20 My sister does. :P 08:20 Report Spongebob789 for liking Justin Bieber! 08:20 Hi James. 08:20 DIE TIN CAN DIE 08:20 (rofl) Wildonesbot 08:20 * Emmaelise401 kicks wildonesbot in the balls 08:21 Hi Flockky 08:21 Hey Flockky 08:21 Hi Flockky. 08:21 The wii fit trainer is just about done on the wiki 08:21 * Spongebob789 just realized his sister just eating pickle with cheese at the back of me. 08:21 Hi Flockky. 08:21 I am about to uninstall this shit 08:21 o.o 08:21 o.o 08:21 Yo watch that language 08:21 instead of saying o.o about it, do something 08:21 xD 08:21 I don't really like the new episode name... Barking Boutique. What is a boutique? 08:22 Jacob Jacob.... 08:22 Google it. 08:22 Shop you stupid prick 08:22 Prick is allowed 08:22 QUIT CUSSING. 08:22 (facepalm) Jacob 08:22 but rudeness isn't 08:22 Jacob, stop being so rude 08:22 ;-; 08:22 It is hurting the wii fit trainers feelings 08:22 Go on now, go do some yoga 08:22 Jacob? 08:23 Jacob is RIP 08:23 another level done :P 08:23 X_X 08:23 aka dead 08:23 RIP Jacob 2014 - 2015 08:23 Let me guess with hack.. -_- 08:23 He was a good man. 08:23 yes with hacks XD 08:23 Zub 08:23 Of course. -_- 08:23 use hacks carefully 08:23 RIP Emmaelise401 WHATEVER-2015 08:23 King might just permban you from CCS 08:23 i hacked all levels :P 08:23 Spongebob, I am still alive 08:23 <3 08:24 Good try 08:24 Nope. You are half dead. 08:24 Duh, I am half demon 08:24 Hi Hacker 08:24 You finished the latest episode alreay? 08:24 See? 08:24 not yet :P 08:24 1155 :P 08:24 You are now 99.99% Dead, Emma!! 08:24 Jacob is dead. 08:24 Nah Spongebob 08:24 I aint dead 08:25 Dimitri is flying a helicopter into your house 08:25 Have fun with that. 08:25 Ooh I see Dimitri just dropped his head there! :O 08:25 التوقف عن تجاهل لي، والناس 08:25 stop fucking threatening emmaelise or i will report you 08:25 o.o 08:25 James, stop swearing! o.o 08:25 WB Elsa. 08:26 hahahaha 08:26 Please, No. -_- 08:26 Back 08:26 You didn't kick James? o.o 08:26 And hi All o/ 08:26 STOP IGNORING ME 08:26 I kick him. -_- 08:26 AND SHUT UP JAMES -_- 08:26 You kicked Zubex! o.o 08:26 You kicked Zubex (fp) 08:26 James 08:26 go ahead 08:26 Woops 08:26 report me 08:26 Sorry. 08:27 i will do it you shitty pothead 08:27 WHY ARE YOU ALL IGNORING ME? -_- 08:27 Hey! 08:27 (facepalm) Oops... 08:27 Michael, I said Hi :/ 08:27 I only do Weed 08:27 not pot! 08:27 James 08:27 I only do weed 08:27 not pot. 08:27 Why, emma? :P 08:27 fancy a fuck? 08:27 Duh 08:27 Yea James 08:27 o.o 08:27 you do. 08:27 Now leave. 08:28 fuck you emmaelise 08:28 * Emmaelise401 flips the bird at james 08:28 That is his third kick... -_- 08:28 * Emmaelise401 flips the bird at james 08:28 yea 08:28 wut now 08:28 roleplay is fucking bullshit 08:28 * Spongebob789 stops James from doing that. 08:28 o.o 08:28 Good for you james 08:28 Spongebob enough with the o.o 08:28 just kick him 08:28 or ban 08:29 Also james 08:29 Goodnight. 08:29 Spongebob, ban him from chat 08:29 I am about to join FB soon. 08:29 Honestly 08:29 G 08:29 o.o 08:29 GRRRR! 08:29 who is crazy enough to do pot 08:29 Thanks 08:29 Why James mostly cuss? -_- 08:29 I only do weed 08:29 Troll 08:29 not pot 08:29 WEED 08:29 No idea :/ 08:29 NOT POT 08:29 I am not a bloody pothead! 08:29 08:29 How dare he call me one 08:30 I ban for 2 Weeks. 08:30 Good. 08:30 Michael 08:31 What has been up with you lately. 08:32 2 weeks? That should be enough 08:32 Nah 08:32 I would say 3 weeks 08:32 for him calling me a pothead 08:32 (orly) 08:32 I only do weed. 08:32 Not pot. 08:32 -_- 08:32 Well, Dimitri does 08:32 WFT likes to keep healthy 08:32 Piper don't eat 08:33 Nobody knows what The Guy eats 08:33 hi 08:33 inb4 sockpuppet 08:33 Hi random numbers. 08:33 and as for V 08:33 Hi 735000027c. 08:33 V don't do none of that 08:33 <735000027c> Hello 08:33 ima call you c: c: 08:33 brb 08:34 May I ask you, 735000027c. Why you have that unique username? 08:34 Suspicious 08:34 <735000027c> My phone number, just quite mixed :P 08:34 Oh 08:34 Oh 08:34 Oh 08:34 Oh 08:34 <735000027c> And C = first letter of my name :) 08:34 Oh 08:34 Oh 08:34 Oh 08:35 Oh 08:35 Oh 08:35 Sorry, those nubs keep on using the wii fit computer 08:35 back 08:35 All 5 of them 08:35 How can piper even type.. 08:35 Do you play Candy Crush Saga, 735? 08:35 Oh 08:35 Oh 08:35 SHUT UP DIMITRI 08:35 GO DO WEED SOMEWHERE ELSE 08:35 My first letter of name also C! :P 08:36 I think his name is Chris 08:36 <735000027c> My name is not Chris. 08:36 Yea, it is Carl 08:36 Do you play Candy Crush Saga? 08:36 Mine too. :P 08:36 @735 08:36 <735000027c> My name is not Carl. 08:36 Spongebob 08:36 <735000027c> And yes, I do. 08:36 what country are you from 08:36 <735000027c> I am on Level 500. 08:36 I know enflish is not your mother language 08:36 englsih* 08:36 <735000027c> And I am from UK. 08:36 english** 08:36 enflish lel 08:36 I'm still at 1145 08:37 I am from INA. 08:37 India? 08:37 08:37 India is IND. 08:37 Indonesia, I assume. 08:37 ^ 08:37 ضرطة واردة 08:37 hi 08:37 You've said it 11 times flockky, so you know. :P 08:37 lel sponge 08:37 It is Indonesia? 08:37 Well, I am from US, state NM. 08:38 Ya. 08:38 My state is JK. 08:38 Is there any meaning your name has? 08:38 Does Aladdin329 reply like that on chat since his coming? 08:38 Ya, Flockky. 08:38 Yeah, only Arabian or what language is that :/ 08:38 and you do understand? 08:38 Nope. 08:38 No. -_- 08:38 I do not, but my dad does. 08:39 <735000027c> I understand only English and German. :/ 08:39 :O My dad too! 08:39 spongebob 08:39 My dad understands Spanish and English. 08:39 but actually, my dad's not pure Arabian 08:39 I got it 08:39 YOUR NAME IS 08:39 MARIA! 08:39 (rofl) 08:39 (facepalm) 08:39 no wait 08:39 it is SANDY 08:39 lel 08:39 no wait 08:39 His name is Patrick :P 08:39 huh? 08:39 IT IS ABBY 08:40 I think emma's name is: PATRICK THE-GUYSTAR! 08:40 No my name is hunter 08:40 but your name is... 08:40 ^ 08:40 RACHEL 08:40 RITA 08:40 YOLANDA 08:40 Your name is HUNTERRY THE FLOWER? 08:40 <735000027c> My name is C******* :S 08:40 No, just Hunter 08:40 Sorry Rachel, you need to learn my name better 08:41 Caroline? xD 08:41 Are you male or female? 08:41 Some people already know my name -_- 08:41 <735000027c> Female. 08:41 I'ma male :P 08:41 c:'s name is BOB 08:41 Oh ya! Your real name is FAITHY HUNTER EATING ON THE SEA WHILE GOING TO THE TOILET! XD XD XD 08:41 Carla, you are bad at this 08:41 Fheotswgttt, in short. 08:42 anyway 08:42 Tickles, please no. 08:42 خائف كلبي من التجشؤ. 08:42 IAladdin 08:42 Ugh. -_- 08:42 I only speak 08:42 English Aladdin 08:42 Aladdin, speak in English please. 08:43 أهلا سيدي، هل تعرف اللغة الإنجليزية؟ 08:43 الذي يتحدث اللغة العربية؟ أنا لا أتكلم الإنكليزية 08:43 * BREAKING NEWS: Finally, Fheotswgttt has founded his brother, Fheotswgttt2! :O 08:44 08:44 ربما أتمكن من التواصل معك. 08:44 What did he say, Hunter? 08:44 He said he does not know english 08:44 and he just wants someone to speak with him in his mother language 08:44 *sigh* 08:44 :O 08:44 I know a small bit of Arabic 08:44 Do you like english, Fheotswgttt? 08:44 I'M BACK 08:44 Rachel, we have been through this 08:44 My name is Hunter 08:44 Michael 08:44 انت عربى؟ 08:44 Hi Michael. 08:44 (again) 08:45 Fheotswgttt has founded his brother! 08:45 هل تلعب كاندي سحق ؟ 08:45 He asked if I am from arabic. 08:45 Flockky 08:45 google translate is bad k 08:45 I know 08:45 very very bad. 08:45 أنا عالقة على مستوى 347 في كاندي سحق ساغا 08:45 Barking Boutique is the last episode I will complete before school starts on August 24. My open house is today at 6 pm-8 pm 08:45 08:45 انا لست. أنا أعرف فقط قليلا من اللغة. 08:46 He is stuck on level 347. 08:46 ماذا تحتاج؟ 08:46 I know 08:46 I hate 347 08:46 Is Fheotswgttt schooling? 08:46 ARGH 08:46 Who rated 387? -_- 08:46 Of course Fheotswgttt! 08:46 GILMA 08:46 Stop 08:47 08:47 مجرد الاستمرار في المحاولة. سوف تحصل هناك. 08:47 Sorry I was the one inventing that crazzy name :/ 08:47 * Spongebob789 wants to change his costum tag to Fheotswgttt. :P 08:47 Spongebob 08:47 :p 08:47 I dare you. 08:47 * Flockky II is playing level 1145 08:47 Okay.. 08:47 * Spongebob789 is changing it... 08:47 * Emmaelise401 gets out a pair of sawn off shotguns and a rope 08:47 User blog:Michael, The Lord Of Wikia/Banned on silly wiki :( I got blocked on CCS Silly wiki :( 08:48 Oh ya! My MOOD-O METER! :o 08:48 Who wants to help? 08:48 08:48 يو، يا هناك 08:48 Michael 08:48 Silly wiki is another wiki 08:49 Mood o meter: Posting "#Fheotswgttt" in twitter. 08:49 Spongebob 08:49 Thats enough 08:49 Hi WinxFan44. 08:49 -_- 08:49 -__________________- 08:49 Emmaelise used -_- ! :O ) 08:49 Wii fit trainer tells you to turn off TV and do yoga 08:50 Why, Fheotswgttt? 08:50 Spongebob 08:50 I'm trying to beat the record on 252 08:50 Let me put it in away that you will understand 08:50 1 billion :O 08:50 So many new people coming in today 08:50 hi WinxFan 08:50 The wii fit trainer way 08:50 I SAID STOP. 08:50 Hi Winxfan 08:50 has anyone seen winx bloom 08:50 No 08:50 No? 08:50 No 08:50 NO! 08:50 Nick can't make a show. 08:50 Do yoga 08:50 be free 08:51 -_- 08:51 Maybe Fheotswgttt has seen it! :P JK 08:51 emmaelise have you seen winx bloom 08:51 Spognebob 08:51 I SAID THATS ENOUGH 08:51 I remembered him 08:51 I WILL MAKE YOU GET ON WII FIT 08:51 AND I WILL WORK YOU OUT FOR HOURS 08:51 He said about Winx things and I said no. 08:51 THEN WHEN YOU FINISH, I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR SNACKS 08:51 Do you play Candy Crush, Winx? 08:51 Winxfan, go away and don't ask me in PM! -_- 08:51 AND YOUR HIGH SUGAR JUICE 08:51 There. 08:51 :) 08:51 has anyone seen winx bloom flockky 08:52 No. 08:52 -_- 08:52 -_- 08:52 o.o 08:52 Winx, no. I haven't seen Winx bloom yet. 08:52 Why? 08:52 Why o.o ? 08:52 NO WinxFan. 08:52 I WILL BURN FAIRYS INTO DUST. 08:52 what do you mean, in-personal or in images? 08:52 THEN MAKE THEM DO YOGA 08:53 * Spongebob789 turned Fheotswgttt into a Fairy. 08:53 Go back to Winx Wiki -_- 08:53 WinFan sent me a message asking the same thing 08:53 * Emmaelise401 grabs spongebob by the neck and puts him on the wii fit stand 08:53 I bloody warned yo 08:53 Don't be rude, Michael. 08:54 have you seen winx bloom michael 08:54 * Spongebob789 is destroying Yogaland. 08:54 NO!!!!!!!!!! -________- 08:54 * Emmaelise401 turns on wii fit and makes spongebob run in polace 08:54 RUN SLAVE, RUN 08:54 * Spongebob789 eats Fheotswgttt. 08:54 Who in the hell is dat? 08:54 Someone ban Winxfan -_- 08:54 He asked me again -_- 08:54 WinxFan 08:54 We tried this the nice way 08:54 No, Edunk. 08:55 Keep on asking about it, and you will be pushed eye-first into a cactus 08:55 now wii do this the fit way 08:55 Winxfan is spamming my messages 08:55 WinxFan, knock it off 08:55 Or We'll Scrub You! 08:55 Everyone stop complaining about WinxFan 08:55 I say burn the witch 08:55 spongebob have you seen winx bloom 08:55 * Emmaelise401 lights a torch 08:55 Winx I will slap you 08:55 WinxFan, Stop. -_- 08:55 I might too 08:55 * Emmaelise401 sets spongebob on fire 08:56 BURN THE WITCH 08:56 He-PMed me it! -_- 08:56 Same here -_- 08:56 next is ban. 08:56 Cacti time! 08:56 No need to kick him/her/it 08:56 Be good Winxfan 08:56 I want to burn him/her/it 08:56 And, him/her/it is not doing anything wrong 08:56 You can't burn it. 08:57 He is spamming :/ 08:57 They're spamming Emma 08:57 IGNORE THEIR PMS THEN 08:57 sheesh 08:57 He sent me it in PM -_- 08:57 -________________- 08:57 He is asking about Winx stuff, but it's over asking. 08:57 have you seen winx bloom aladdin 08:57 block their pms 08:57 I did 08:57 -_- 08:57 Good 08:57 Bye bye, WinxFan44! 08:57 now stop. 08:57 Aladdin doesn't know how to speak english, Winx :P 08:58 How do you block pms? 08:58 and even understand 08:58 I don't think he/she/it cares. 08:58 have you seen winx bloom edunk 08:58 OMG stop! -_- 08:58 Shut up already!! 08:59 NO! -_- 08:59 He is just curious 08:59 stop 08:59 ST*U 08:59 have you seen winx bloom jacob 08:59 But we're saying no and he's asking the same thing 08:59 Someone ban him already -_- 08:59 Do not ask or one cactus will launch, -_- 08:59 edunk have you seen winx bloom 08:59 -_- 09:00 Stop, please. -_- 09:00 Stoppity stop. 09:00 We're candy crushers, Not Winx fans -_- 09:00 At least he aint asking me 09:00 Ban him already for spamming -_- 09:01 or kick 09:02 New profile picture! :) 09:02 Congrats! 09:02 Finally! He left 09:02 Finally.... 09:02 Can someone ban that idiot? -_- 09:03 Be nice. 09:03 Asking for bans is not allowed 09:03 Yeah, Edunk. It's disallowed. 09:03 ^ 09:04 ALL SING THE CANDY CRUSH SAGA WIKI NATIONAL ANTHEM 09:04 *Drumroll* 09:04 no. 09:04 -_- 09:04 RESPECT THE WIKI 09:04 does it have anything to do with dimitri? 09:04 or wii fit? 09:05 or Piper? 09:05 or V? 09:05 Hooked up boutique. Terrible episode name.. Barking Boutique 09:05 Candy Crush Saga Wiki! Candy Crush Saga Wiki! Candy Crush Saga Wiki.....!! :P 09:05 Everything mentioned in the wiki. 09:05 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia prepares teh flag 09:05 *the 09:05 Oh 09:05 I'm still at Teapot Tower episode :/ 09:05 (music) Candy Crush Saga... A powerful game that people just love... 09:05 I'm at 1154 09:06 which means you made it and your name is gonna be mentioned in it a lot? 09:06 1145 :/ 09:06 With the power of the administrators... 09:06 powerful? orly? 09:06 or you meant popular? 09:06 And of course the great and Powerful... 09:06 LEFTY! 09:06 LEFTY! 09:06 (music) Michael just said Everything mentioned in the wiki. 09:06 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia prepares teh flag 09:06 *the! Emma said Oh and all said OOOOO!! CCSW... CCSW.... LOL LOL (music) 09:06 :o 09:06 Colour bombs will signify victory 09:07 And of course all the rollbacks and mods. 09:07 Awesome Lefty, the Creator of the wiki. Thank you for your adoption and we'll add contributions 09:07 Not all the time 09:07 And of Course the bots. 09:07 And with our power we will... 09:07 Color bombs aren't always helpful 09:07 and don't forget the wonderful CHATMODS! :D 09:07 PROTECT! 09:07 PROTECT! 09:07 The wiki... 09:07 Weed smoking Dimitri 09:07 And raging from the IH Levels 09:08 We will defeat them! 09:08 The rolls, the chats, admins, and b-crats 09:08 They make great wiki contribs and stats 09:08 The great lefty 09:08 hi Bubblebee 09:08 Hi Bumblebee 09:08 Has the Most powerful strength 09:08 Not true 09:08 He can slay IH Levels.... 09:08 Hey guys 09:08 DEFEAT! 09:08 And DEFEAT! 09:08 Wii fit trainer is known to be much more strong then lefty 09:08 Long live the wiki! (music) 09:09 Teapot Tower is (very hard) episode 09:09 (music) (music) (music) (music) (music) (music) without lyrics lel 09:09 Who liked the anthem? 09:09 Yea 09:09 Not enough wii fit trainer 09:09 -_- 09:09 (music) Candy Crush Saga... A powerful game that people just love... With the power of the administrators... And of course the great and Powerful... 09:09 LEFTY! 09:09 LEFTY! Michael just said Everything mentioned in the wiki. * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia prepares teh flag *the! Emma said Oh and all said OOOOO!! CCSW... CCSW.... LOL LOL.. Awesome Lefty, the Creator of the wiki. Thank you for your adoption and we'll add contributions. And of Course the bots. 09:09 And with our power we will... and don't forget the wonderful CHATMODS! PROTECT! 09:09 PROTECT! 09:09 The wiki... And raging from the IH Levels We will defeat them! The great lefty Has the Most powerful strength He can slay IH Levels.... DEFEAT! 09:09 And DEFEAT! (music) 09:10 I hate (insanely hard) levels 09:10 Still not enough wii fit trainer 09:10 That's not the anthem -_- 09:10 Only my lyrics are regodmized 09:11 Hi Gatling 09:11 How about mine and Flockky's 09:11 Thread:254605#2 09:11 Lel i'm not a fish in the avatar xD 09:11 Hi Gaitling and Chaynee 09:11 Hi Chaney 09:11 Chaney, Why did you block me on Silly wiki? 09:11 That was BAD. 09:11 What did I do? 09:12 Hai Gaitling ainde Chaynee, haypee bayd grammer dey! :p 09:12 Hi Chaney and Gatling 09:12 "bayd" 09:12 huh? 09:13 See you all later 09:13 i'll be back after 2 hrs 09:13 Chaney 09:13 Cya Flockky. o/ 09:13 Michael is gonna be mad at you 09:13 js 09:13 WHAT DID I DO 09:14 nothing 09:14 Lots on 4 color levels in Barking Boutique 09:14 Then Why was I blocked? 09:14 DEFINETELY NOT A GOOD SAMMU -_- 09:15 Maybe it was a mistake? 09:15 Why isn't he responding -_- 09:15 Plus Olaf deleted my own page -_- 09:15 There was nothing rude in there 09:16 What's even worse, HE DELETED TWO! -_- 09:16 Michael. I dont know why Chaney isnt respoding 09:16 1155 is a funnish level 09:16 Finished :P 09:17 I finished the Botique! 09:18 Because Chaney has no reason 09:18 Michael, perhaps they think you are not the lord of wikia 09:18 That's stupid -_- 09:18 Well... 09:18 I hate to break it too ya... 09:18 You aint. 09:18 I AM 09:18 brb 09:18 Can I get some proof? 09:19 Oh no, Winxfan again. -_- 09:19 have you seen winx bloom 09:19 Not you again -_ 09:19 STOP ALREADY! -_- 09:19 *-__ 09:19 * -_- 09:19 Spongebob 09:19 stop raging about it 09:19 ~ You have been pushed eye-fist into a cactus as a test again. -_- @Emma ~ 09:19 I AM THE LORD :P 09:19 let him/her/it say it 09:19 spongebob have you seen winx bloom 09:19 she will run outt soon 09:19 Ugh, Winx is back 09:19 I hope 09:19 Winx, can you like 09:19 go away 09:19 and like 09:19 get hit 09:19 by 09:19 a 09:19 X_X 09:19 aka bus 09:20 lol 09:20 inb4 winx 09:20 Why can't I send a PM to Chaney -_- 09:20 have you seen winx bloom emmaelise 09:20 Yea, I have 09:20 :) 09:20 Stop, Winx. Don't spam, 09:20 stop spamming Winx -_- 09:20 Guys, let me try something 09:21 I have seen it Winx! 09:21 Chaney, Why did you block me on Silly wiki? 09:21 That is just RUDE! 09:21 Phew. That was his second kick. 09:21 Second kick already? 09:21 And why can't I send PM to you 09:21 Michael 09:21 enough 09:21 hes back -_- 09:21 Chaney, check PM 09:21 NO 09:21 Michael, you are not a lord of Wikia. 09:21 Guys, let me try something with Winx 09:22 Winx, I have seen Winx Bloom 09:22 I am. -_- 09:22 And enough of Silly Wikia :/ 09:22 Why enough? 09:22 Chaney, can we talk in PM? 09:22 What did I do 09:22 Michael sotp. 09:22 STOP MICHAEL 09:22 RIGHT BLOODY NOW. 09:22 I am already sick of that Silly Wikia. 09:22 Same 09:22 lefty acts like a complete nutcase on it 09:22 I just wanna know Why I'm blocked? 09:23 You can also block the other users. 09:23 He litterally went bat s**t on all of the pages having anything to do with V 09:23 Just quit it, OK? 09:23 edunk have you seen winx bloom 09:23 Winx -_- 09:23 Chaney, check your PM 09:23 I need to talk to you. 09:23 I checked my Contributions and NOTHING RUDE 09:23 Michael 09:23 Listen to me and listen to me good. 09:23 I SAID STOP 09:23 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Ignores WFT 09:23 When I say stop, it does not mean continue nagging about it 09:24 ... 09:24 chaney have you seen winx bloom 09:24 It means stop, before you get in trouble here 09:24 rip 09:24 X_X 09:24 aka dead 09:24 1 month for spam. 09:24 Better put constant before spam 09:24 It might be considered abuse otherwise. 09:24 And why was I blocked for over 300 Years? 09:24 MICHAEL 09:25 KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF 09:25 WHAT HAS BEEN DONE IS DONE 09:25 JEEZ..... 09:25 05:24, August 19, 2015 ChaneyTheSamurott (wall | contribs | block) banned WinxFan44 (wall | contribs | block) from chat with an expiry time of 1 month, ends 05:24, September 18, 2015 (Spamming with Winx again.) (change ban) 09:25 09:25 September 18?! o.o 09:25 That looks good. 09:25 September 18th?! o.o 09:25 That is my uncle and my cousin's birthday. 09:25 o 09:25 Good for them 09:26 Mine is also on 18th.. But MAY. 09:26 chaney 09:26 I have asked once 09:26 Mine is on October 20 :S 09:27 10/20/2000 XD 09:28 hi 09:29 Hi The Gatling Pea. 09:29 Michael 09:29 you need to stop with this lord of wikia thing. 09:29 It is getting annoying. 09:29 True 09:30 ;( 09:30 ima go get some rest 09:30 have fun guys 09:30 Sorry Michael, it is the truth 09:30 I fw 09:30 I agree with Emma :/ 09:30 QUIET!!!!! 09:30 I AM 09:30 z 09:30 Stop yelling. 09:30 Michael 09:30 If you were 09:30 WE WILL WELL IF WE WANT!!!!!! 09:30 You would have had more then 1000 total edits in your wikis combined 09:30 If you were 09:30 you would be staff on CC 09:31 To be honest: The lord of Wikia is creator of WHOLE Wikia. 09:31 PFFF 09:31 As I see 09:31 You got it, Emma. 09:31 You are banned from chat in CC 09:31 Wikia is Not religion. 09:31 It's because A wikia staff got banned. 09:31 M8..... 09:31 LAW 09:31 03:16, August 14, 2015 Sactage (wall | contribs) banned Michael, The Lord Of Wikia (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 2 weeks, ends 03:16, August 28, 2015 (trolling) 09:31 HOW WAS HE TROLLING? 09:31 Each time a wikia staff member gets banned, The other members will get banned too. 09:32 o.o 09:32 This was in Community Central 09:32 Michael, this needs to stop. 09:32 You made me feel like leaving wikia *cries* 09:32 I am sorry that you feel that way 09:32 but it needs to stop. 09:32 Let's have a deal 09:32 im at 324 09:32 is not somewhat easy 09:33 You belive that I am, Then I will say sorry 09:33 No. 09:33 You are not a lord of wikia 09:33 Michael, stop being annoying. NOW. 09:33 you need to accept that 09:33 I AM 09:33 Chaney, hold on a sec. 09:33 We are pressuring him too much 09:33 I feel so sad ;( 09:33 New avatar! :D 09:33 Let me chat to him calmly, and try to work this out 09:33 Michael, The Troll Of Wikia 09:33 -_- 09:33 Gatling 09:33 -_- 09:34 Michael 09:34 Listen. 09:34 Gatling, please do not insult Michael. 09:34 You are not a wikia staff 09:34 or a founder 09:34 or a lord 09:34 You are a regular user. 09:34 I am 09:34 Just like us. 09:34 I am the protector 09:34 Us? 09:34 im just joking 09:34 Michael, don't enter the 5 stages of grief. 09:34 I am the lord 09:34 You are already starting 09:34 No you're not Michael 09:34 You are in bloody denial 09:34 HEY!!!!!!!! 09:34 Jacob, stay out of it 09:35 STOP PROTESTING! 09:35 Michael, you are in denial 09:35 It will lead to anger 09:35 then depression 09:35 Wait us? 09:35 But chaney is an admin. and Wildonesbot is a bot, and I'm a chatmod. (facepalm) 09:35 then bargaining* 09:35 Sponge 09:35 you are a normal wiki user. 09:35 Flockky, The bird of awesomeness will stop you :P 09:35 -_- 09:35 You may have rights 09:35 you are a regular user 09:35 Lord of Wikia? 09:35 Chaney 09:35 needs citation 09:35 I said I would handle it. 09:35 I have had enough of annoyance. -_- 09:36 Michael, we are going to talk in PM 09:36 Chaney, you are going to go get a drink and calm down 09:36 Why won't you just leave Chat -_- 09:36 Oh ya. Annoyance may cause kick too. 09:36 And I am 09:36 Spongebob 09:36 you are going to sit on the couch and think about your life. 09:36 Michael, shut up -_- 09:36 I am no Ordinary user. 09:36 HEY! 09:36 Edunk 09:36 That's just rude! 09:36 you are going to go back into the river 09:36 and relax 09:36 Yeah. 09:36 and take a shower. 09:37 Only chat mods can say SHUT UP 09:37 Nobody can say Shut up 09:37 Edunk, do not rude against Michael. 09:37 Spongebo 09:37 ... 09:37 Spongebob* 09:37 I told you to go think about your life 09:37 I will deal with Michael 09:37 On adventure capatilist im super rich 09:37 I am annoyed of Edunk 09:37 a quattorsexagintillionaire 09:37 Gatling 09:37 Let me restart Wikia 09:38 Michael 09:38 watch your anger soon 09:38 and don't bargain after 09:38 and don't act all sad after you bargain 09:38 Learn acceptance 09:38 *Warp effects* 09:38 Don't do the rest of the 3 09:38 I'm a milinionare. :P 09:38 dude 09:38 Millinion have 4869 zeros. 09:38 * Emmaelise401 Pushes spongebob into a swords box 09:38 the maximum you can get on adventure capitalist is 1 uncentillion 09:39 I am the lord of wikia :( 09:39 Michael 09:39 I give up 09:39 * Emmaelise401 polishes the kicking boot and gives it to Chaney 09:39 Don't be sad 09:39 This battle is 0V3R! 09:39 * Emmaelise401 Irons the kicking sock and also gives it to Chaney 09:39 -_- 09:39 You aren't the lord 09:39 ur a regular user 09:39 I AM 09:40 I will be in a while back. 09:40 Then prove it 09:40 You guys stop! 09:40 Ban me 09:40 Right now. 09:40 prove it 09:40 Yo Storm 09:40 hey storm 09:40 Please do not arguing about michael. 09:40 Hey storm 09:40 You have been banned By Michael, The Lord Of Wikia. 09:40 You're are regular user Michael. You would be an automatic chat mod if you were lord 09:40 :p 09:40 Hi Storm. 09:40 Hi Brian 09:40 Spongebob, you don't really know what is going on. 09:40 I am (fp) 09:40 Hi Storm. 09:40 Hi Jacob. 09:40 So, try not to interfear. 09:40 Hi Edunk. 09:40 /help 09:40 Storm, want some tea? 09:40 Interfere* 09:40 I know, Emma. 09:40 I already have tea here. 09:40 WB Elsa 09:40 Green tea is cactus tea 09:40 Hi CC 09:41 Alright 09:41 Hey Elsa 09:41 hai 09:41 hey. 09:41 Cactus tea is an abomination 09:41 CC 09:41 I gotta be honest 09:41 Agar.io troll: Put a green virus in a red virus 09:41 I hate the cacti on papa pear saga 09:41 Don't drink it! It will make you lie! 09:41 when a person goes and eats the red virus 09:41 when I was watching frozen 09:41 they feed themselves to the virus (troll) 09:41 I disliked elsa 09:41 mainly because she wanted to be alone 09:41 -_- 09:41 she killed two guys 09:41 and her own sister 09:41 CC, Throw Ice 09:41 twice 09:42 That was just for fun. 09:42 Right CC? 09:42 Well, Anna did murder olaf 09:42 Very funny, Michael :| 09:42 That totally did not happen Emma 09:42 Jacob 09:42 In agar.io try and push a lot of viruses into a mother cell 09:42 Simplify murder Olaf? :O 09:42 She killed two people with golden ice 09:42 She created marshmallow 09:42 When somebody goes and eat the mother cell 09:43 she froze her own sisters brain and heart 09:43 they turn into food (troll) 09:43 Wait.... Did elsa killed Hans at the end? :/ 09:43 No 09:43 Anna 360 no scoped him 09:43 Anna (fp) 09:43 She pushed him eye-fist into the Sea XD 09:43 (rofl) 09:44 punched* 09:44 am I good at geometry dash? Stereo Happyness 1.2% Back on road 1% polterf*ck 120% dehydrated 1% let it go 2013% 09:44 By the way, Michael? Why do you steal tupo of the week from someone else's page? 09:44 And I am the lord :P 09:44 no ur not 09:44 No 09:44 Because I had nothing to think of (fp_ 09:44 ur a regular user 09:44 ^ 09:44 YES I AM 09:45 No you're not 09:45 (fail) all of you 09:45 Don't use all-caps please. 09:45 Michael is copy-ing other people's userpage?! o.o 09:45 Emma why you don't like me? 09:45 Yes I am 09:45 What? 09:45 CC 09:45 Its not that I don't like you 09:45 Copying? 09:45 I think you are a good friend 09:45 Elsa however 09:45 I did not really like in the movie 09:45 it seemed like she was the villian 09:45 What do you mean? 09:46 Mine was an Original! (cactus) @Sponge 09:46 She's probably just neutral Emma 09:46 Yes I am 09:46 What's even better 09:46 He stole Tupo of the week from Chaney's page for sure. 09:46 Jacob and Michael are still on Neutral. 09:46 WHAT 09:46 ?? 09:47 This tupo was on Chaney's page once. 09:47 I NEVER DID THAT 09:47 It's the Tupo calander proccess (fp) 09:47 Maybe he stole it from 3lite's page, Edunk. 09:47 Every tupo goes ROUND AND ROUND 09:47 If he is. :P 09:47 I didn't 09:47 calander? 09:47 Michael 09:47 It's gonna be my Tupo of the Day... 09:48 why do you have so many pictures on your profile... 09:48 Idk 09:48 I think I did it for fun 09:49 (orly) ? 09:49 (yarly) ! 09:49 (notrly) :P 09:49 (Yarly) :) 09:49 (mayberly) 09:49 (yarly) 09:49 BUT! 09:50 Hey! I'm telling the truth! ;( 09:50 everyone find a glitch on recent wiki activity 09:50 Not me. 09:51 (cactus) 09:51 why? 09:51 Give me a Hint! 09:51 badge 09:51 BADGE! :) 09:51 09:51 Summary: to teach the wikia account!!!jheheehe one last stop one problem!heaven the glows out of wind out of the shadow!!! 09:51 Red Jelly Bean 09:51 earned the Red Jelly Bean badge 09:51 Awarded for makin 09:52 This? 09:52 Level 1158 is a regular 6 color level. Finally. :) 09:52 earned the Jelly Clearer badge 09:52 Awarded for adding 1 article to a category! 09:52 ? 09:52 Level 1146 09:52 edited by Thegreattttt 6 minutes ago diff 09:52 Summary: gjhjnjhjh 09:52 Added photo: 09:52 09:52 Jelly Clearer 09:52 09:52 earned the Jelly Clearer badge 09:52 Awarded for adding 1 article to a category! 09:52 09:52 (fail) 09:53 He added 1 photo but it counted as a category 09:53 (rofl) 09:53 I FOUND IT! :) 09:54 #BadgeFail 09:55 UFO in level 1158 09:57 Chat dead 10:06 (mryeti) 10:06 (yeti) 10:06 AAARGH 1142!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 10:07 Kimg should know I rarely play on computer and they release another one of tgose nearly impossible levels 05:41 Hi, both of you, I,m new to official wicki but of course being currently on level 1108 ( I finally passed 1107 by using more precious lollipops but glad to be passed the level---3 stars) I am hardly new to the forum, I just finally logged in. Can you help me get my Facebook avatar up for this site? 05:45 Hi Ruth- having problems? 05:47 Hey. 05:47 hey guys 05:47 Als.o, please help me or at least direct me to someone who can take my real name off every time I comment. I only want the name Bookworm to show. I have never chatted before so do not know what to do here. 05:47 Ruth, you have to request a user name change from Wikia 05:48 05:49 Actually, use this link as it'll bring you right to the form for changing your name: 05:50 Also, hi Cat. 05:50 Hi Brian. :-) 05:52 I tried to but must have bungled it. I am not very computer literate, I just try by jumping in to learn but ---oh okay Stirm2, thanks. This hopefully will solve the name issue, Do I have to change my password then and will putting in a new one be accepted? I think I tried this and got confused and retreated. 05:52 Ruth, do one thing at a time 05:53 for now, do not change your password 05:53 Right. Here goes. 05:53 just use the link Storm2 gave you and request name cchange 05:53 Hi Omega. 05:53 o/ 05:53 Hi Storm. :) 05:54 and everyone else. :wave 05:54 me/ is in pain, with three badly burned pawpads. 05:54 -_- 05:55 What were you at? :O 05:55 we have a steel burner adjuster for the teapot 05:55 i had boiled water 05:55 was cleaning stove 05:55 moved things aroound... carefully 05:55 THEN 05:56 picked up up the burner-adjuster , with firm grasp, no less 05:56 and dropped it into the sink, yowling. 05:56 TBT: Lefty is going to be less than a half hour away from where I live 05:56 o.O 05:57 The place he's going takes 24 minutes driving to get to from my building 05:57 In Murica 05:58 are you getting together? 05:58 * Catinthedark is still yowling... 05:59 * Storm2 wraps Catinthedark's paws in six-layered ice cubes 05:59 I wish. But not in the mood 05:59 I just got back from a trip of my own so I'm exhausted 05:59 * Catinthedark yowls less loudly... 06:00 * Catinthedark suddenly wants Soda ice buffed. 8! no 10! not 10000 layers! 06:00 * Storm2 carefully places Catinthedark on a furry blanket 06:00 Guys, check walkthrough level 1119 (made by me, no hacks) 06:00 Look at the cursor 06:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1D3GHXnT10 06:01 * Catinthedark kneads the furry blanket... with one paw, anyway. 06:03 Lefty is in for a scorcher during his trip, lemme tell you 06:03 It's swelterin where I live 06:03 sweltering* 06:05 Hello 06:06 Good afternoon 06:07 Hey. 06:07 Hey Lefty. :-) 06:07 Cat, check it? 06:07 oh the walkthru? yah 06:07 was funny. says asew lol. 06:08 mouseover glitch apparently. 06:08 happens. 06:08 But could you make a glitch yourself? 06:09 can doctor video to simulate one 06:09 but no i mean 06:09 that kind of of glitch.. i've seen it happen on windows before 06:09 Are you using Macbook? 06:09 where the same tooltip keeps appearing 06:09 no 06:09 logic is logi 06:09 Windows 10? 06:09 it's a tooltip glitch 06:09 it don't matter. 06:10 all these things use tooltips/messages that show up on mouse events 06:10 Is it possible to put my walkthru to level 1119 page? 06:10 it's a bug at some level of code that handles the mouse event... the event did not get released. 06:10 i'd make a clean one if you can 06:11 but if there's none there... sure... use this one... as long as asew doesn't mind, LOL 06:11 This video is "2 in 1" 06:14 One is showing the gameplay of 1119, and two is showing the cursor glitch 06:15 ok 06:17 Back 06:17 Cat? 06:19 Sorry to interrupt your stream, but my try at the wikia address to change my name did not work because when I went to check that no one also had Bookworm my keyboard would not pop up. I then went to put the search http: etc. in and must have copied it wrong and now I can not go back to where I was. Could someone here put Storm2 's address in for me again? This is obviously beyond my skills. 06:20 06:21 Thanks,catinthedark---I always enjoy your blogs. 06:22 Cat, if Asew knows, then what happened? 06:22 O/ 06:22 Hey. 06:23 YW Ruth, and thanks 06:23 CC... IDK... just ask if he minds his name being in it... 06:23 Some of you were talking about level 629, right? 06:25 1119 06:25 grr... one day... ONE DAY, I WILL REACH THERE 06:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1D3GHXnT10 06:27 Dramatic music got me -_- 06:27 I was on full vol. 06:27 See the cursor glitch? 06:28 asew xD wat 06:29 Ya 06:29 is this you or him? 06:30 Oh. you. 06:31 The music is horrible, isn't it? 06:31 Agreed. (no offense :P ) 06:33 Hello NRN 06:37 Just realized: 06:37 Level 600 = SE 06:37 Level 700 = M 06:37 Level 800 = SH 06:37 Level 900 = H 08:08 :/ 08:56 Anyone? 08:57 hey there 08:59 * Storm2 makes Catinthedark some Chai 08:59 * Catinthedark basks in the aroma of Storm's Chai.... and then drinks it. 09:03 I'm slowly clawing my way up in Soda again. :D 09:04 * Storm2 is on Level 456 in Soda 09:04 * Catinthedark is on 380 09:04 A CC+CC nicely sorted 455 out 09:04 ahh, lovely 09:04 Jaesus you moved horrid quick 09:04 :P 09:05 I lucked out on an insanely hard one 09:05 and wasn't too held up at another one 09:06 but it looks like 380 will keep me a bit :/ 09:06 I know why. 09:06 ? 09:06 I beat that level in one shot :D 09:06 380????? 09:06 Yeah. 09:06 PTHHHH!!! 09:07 oh so now it's going to wreak its revenge on meeee??? 09:07 :D 09:07 XD 09:07 we'll see about that.... 09:07 :p 09:07 cep nobody gives me lives in soda hardly. :( 09:07 most in my King group play CCS 09:08 so when I run out... I have to wait... 09:10 * Storm2 installs Windows 10 on Cat's computer 09:11 * Richard the Cat remains asleep 09:12 * Catinthedark is amazed her keyboard still works 09:12 Seriously, is Win10 the abomination that 8 was? 09:13 Hopefully not. 09:13 I thought you had it? 09:14 Yeah, I still have it. 09:14 The general reception seems better than Windows 8, though that wouldn't be difficult. 09:16 right 09:16 do you like it? 09:16 does it drag your machine performance down to the level of a bog under solidified lava? 09:16 :D 09:17 Haven't noticed much difference TBH. 09:17 (what 8.1 did to my brand new 3.6 Ghz quadcore i7 w 8 gig mem) 09:19 i returned the machine due to a defect, but honestly... it was a DOG, compared to my parents' i5 3Ghz 4Gb ram running Win7 09:19 what did you upgrade from Win7 or Win8? 09:20 8.1 09:21 It originally had 8, but I ditched it soon after I got it. 09:23 Ah. Not encouraging. But then new releases seldom improve performance. They keep adding bells and whistles... sigh. 09:24 what specs if I may ask? 09:25 Mine's pretty basic lol 09:25 It's got a large hard drive and a load of memory but a crap processor lol 09:26 It does what I want it to do though, and it still works so I can't really complain. 09:27 crap processor being i3? 09:27 Yeah. 09:27 = my laptop, lol 09:27 well that's encouraging. 09:27 I'm thinking of getting a new machine in a couple years though when this one dies/becomes as slow as a dead snail :D 09:27 I wondered too, about the machine I returned if the disk access wasn't bottlenecking things. 09:28 yeah, I ended lowballing my last one. 09:29 if/unless I return to development... it doesn't matter. 09:29 After a while they tend to lose performance anyway- this machine's a little over 18 months old, bought brand new. 09:29 lol 09:29 our machines are the same age! :P 09:29 :D 09:30 if I do return to development tho, I'll be able to afford one of those sleek things with a solid state drive (or hybrid).... 09:30 (a girl can dream, right?) 09:32 Aye. 09:32 Also, King.com doesn't lag as much any more :D 09:34 oh... interesting 09:49 * Storm2 meows 09:51 * Catinthedark yawns 09:52 * Storm2 dangles a toy mouse in front of Catinthedark 09:52 * Catinthedark hunches into attack pose 09:53 * Catinthedark quivers 09:53 * Catinthedark springs at Storm, capturing the mouse, and quickly runs away 09:58 * Storm2 plays Level 456 in Soda 09:59 * Catinthedark is multitasking between chats, finger-icing, CCS, and combinatorial calculations 10:00 * Storm2 moves Catinthedark into the light 10:00 * Catinthedark puts on dark shades and eats a triptan 10:11 * Catinthedark feeds CCS lives to the very greedy level 1146 10:13 * Storm2 has finished feeding lives to 456 10:15 maybe I can load it in a separate window and send you one... 10:15 ha 10:15 if flash doesn't crash... :/ 10:16 No, I actually beat that level. 10:17 Oh! yay! 10:17 Ran out of lives on 457 though. 10:17 lol 2015 08 19